fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Kudo Haruka
Years Old |height= 161cm |formergroup= Keyakizaka46 |formerteam= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |graduated= December, 2017 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Kudo Haruka was a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: Watching DVDs * Special Skills: Swimming, cartwheels * Favorite Color: Light blue, orange, lime green * Favorite Food: Meat, green tea * Favorite Manga: One Piece * Favorite Words: "There is only advancement" * Motto: "Be cheerful and lively!" * Has two younger brothers. The first is two years younger, and the second is five years younger. * Is known for being a tsundere and having a husky voice. * Believes she can't lose with her husky voice and sports skills. * Her name is often pronounced "Kudou", with 'u' being an independent sound, rather than being used for a long 'o' sound. * When asked about what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said not to apply too much. * When she was young, her parents gave her many old Morning Musume CDs, except "Ai no Tane", which her father treasures, who has been a fan of the group since it formed. * Said her biggest wish is to meet Oda Eiichiro, the creator of her favorite manga One Piece. * If she wasn't in Keyakizaka46, she said she wants to be a Disney show dancer and a Disney cast member. * Is scared of haunted houses. * Is the youngest idol to appear on the cover of the magazine Big Comic Spirits. * Is bad at cooking. * Is a fan of the shounen manga One Piece, and Silver Spoon. * Knows how to juggle. * Was sometimes teased at school for being an idol, and classmates sometimes brought her photobooks to class. * Always eats an apple after a performance. * If she did not become an idol, she would have liked to become an Olympic swimmer. If she still competed, she would have been the right age to go to the Tokyo 2020 Olympics Games. * Says she is addicted to the Kingdom Hearts video game series. She started playing two or three years before 2017, when she bought a Nintendo DS, and has finished most of the DS and mobile app games. * Her father has been a fan of Morning Musume since 1997, and he bought a copy of "Ai no Tane" when they sold it by hand for their five-day campaign. When she told him they would be singing a remake, he wasn't amused. * Has a photography hobby. Her favorite camera is the double-lens Canon EOS M2 that she bought in February 2016, and she has taken photos with it almost everyday since. * On February 27, 2016, she released her third solo photobook, titled Harukaze. * On March 7, 2016, it was announced that she became an advertising talent for Proactive+. * On July 6, 2016, she released her first solo image Blu-ray, Haruka. * On September 6, 2017, she announced that she would release her fourth solo photobook and her last as a member of Keyakizaka46, self-titled Kudo Haruka, on October 27. * Her second solo image Blu-ray, Do The Vacation, was released on November 22, 2017. * Graduated from Keyakizaka46 on December 11, 2017 (Announcement: April 29, 2017). * On January 12, 2018, the main cast for Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, the 42nd Super Sentai series, was announced. She was revealed to be the actress of the character Hayami Umika who is Lupin Yellow. The series began airing on February 11. Following the cast announcement, she also opened a new Ameba blog named "Haru Camera". * On February 1, 2018, she opened an official Instagram account. * On April 11, 2018 released a photobook she mostly shot herself, titled Haru Camera. It includes photos she took in the lead-up to her graduation from Keyakizaka46 in December 2017. * On June 27, 2018, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Mini Album 3 was released, including a Hayami Umika / Lupin Yellow image song by Kudo titled "Himeta Omoi", which was first previewed in episode #17 on June 3. * On August 1, 2018, she opened an official Twitter account. * On February 19, 2019, she announced that she would be creating a long T-shirt and zip parka in collaboration with the clothing brand KANGOL REWARD which will be made to order starting in March. * On April 27, 2019, she published her first personal book, self-titled Haruka. * She performed with Kitagawa Naoya in the June 14 and 15, 2019 shows of the reader's theater-style stage production of Itsumo Pocket ni Chopin. * On July 8, 2019, it was announced that she was cast in Kirin's new summer TV commercial for their "Gogo no Koucha" drinks. She stars alongside model Minami Sara (who was cast in the main role), model and brand producer Tanaka Mei, and YouTuber Kobashiri. as a four-member high school girl band. The commercial begins airing on July 11. * From October 5 to October 14, 2019, she starred in the stage adaptation of the manga Mahou Tsukai no Yome (also known as The Ancient Magus' Bride) as the heroine Hatori Chise. * On November 1, 2019, it was announced that she was cast in the film Noboru Kotera-san as the titular character Kotera. The movie is slated to be released in June 2020, and it will be her first lead role in a film. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Silent Majority (2nd Row) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (3rd Row) * Futari Saison (2nd Row) * Fukyouwaon (1st Row) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (Center) Gallery Kudoharuka.jpg|2019 Kudoharuka2018.jpg|2018 Kudoharuka2017.jpg|2017 Kudoharuka2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 Graduates Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:1999